


Welcome to the End

by Shizayalove64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayalove64/pseuds/Shizayalove64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road has finally come to an end for the boys, Sam and Dean Winchester. They're facing their final battle, and it may be the hardest and most heart wrenching yet. We're glad you joined the hunt. Note: I do not know own Supernatural or any of the characters in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the End

It started with a normal morning with the brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester. They woke up in their separate bedrooms at the bunker, Dean hung over from partying at the local bar the night before. Even though he was in his later thirties, he still knew how to be a kid and party. Sam, on the other hand, spent his night researching a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain. It had been two years, and there was still no lead on how to remove it from Dean's arm. Dean had already given up a while back, where Sam was determined to lift that burden from his brother, more determined than he had been about anything. 

Now, the boys were walking out of a local diner they had found the year previous, which had some of the best pie and coffee. Sam usually just had coffee, and Dean usually just had the pie. It was a win/win situation. The boys were having a mindless argument about what was better, Star wars or Star Trek.

" Dude, how in the hell can you think Star Trek is better than Star Wars?" Dean questioned, with a look of almost disgust and betrayal on his face.

" Hey, I'm not necessarily saying it's better, I'm just saying I liked it more. Spock is awesome!" Sam couldn't believe his brother was so against him having a different opinion. Then again, it was like this with everything.

Dean rolled his eyes as his little brother. " Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and Obi Wan are all much cooler characters than Spock."

" In your opinion, Jerk."

A small, barely noticeable smile passed over the older's lips. " Bitch."

And this, is the awkward but loving affection the boy's have for each other, a deep bond that can never be severed by anything. No matter who says what, who does what, no matter if one betrays the other...their bond never falters. Their trust will, but never their life long bond as brothers. Because at the end of the day, all they have is each other. No matter who comes and goes in their hectic lives, they know no matter what they will remain together. If one of them gets angry and leaves, fate will bring the brothers back together. If one of them dies, the other will sell their soul and go to hell and back to make sure the other doesn't stay dead very long. Rules will be broken, others will be risked, all in the sake of keeping each other alive and going. That's just the Winchester way. 

Coffee in hand, Sam opened the passenger door to the 1967 Chevy Impala, named " Baby", and got in next to his brother who was starting the car. A normal day, is how this started. Always keep that in mind.

Starting the car, the boys were headed off towards Savannah, Georgia. It's population was a little under 150,000, and the city was only twenty minuets away from the beach. It was a vacation spot for many, but unfortunately, that's not why the boys were headed there.

" Jonathan Carter, an old friend of Bobby's, was mysteriously murdered three days ago. The police will not let out any major details about the murder, but the local sheriff called and said it seemed like something that would need to be handed over to us." Sam repeated what he had said to Dean earlier this morning, because Dean had only been barely awake when he had said it. And with an insane headache, so he figured Dean would have only gotten bits and pieces of what was said. Of course, Dean would never admit to such a thing. 

Glancing over for a brief moment, Dean nodded. " Yeah Yeah, you said that this morning. I'm not an idiot." "Right, that's why we're going to Savannah. Glad he reminds me of this shit, but it's still annoying." Dean thought to himself, a small humored smirk appearing at his own thoughts. 

The younger Winchester suppressed an eye roll. " Have you talked to Cas lately?" They hadn't seen him in a couple weeks now, which wasn't of the odd. He spent a lot of time in heaven, where things were finally coming under order. All the damage caused was slowly getting patched up, the angels very different than they had been before. They all shared an understanding to the humans that their father made, his prized creation. Heaven was now, instead of a dictator ship, prison, or even business, it was a family. The angels were much like they used to be, closer. Some angels had even come back to heaven, that had been in deep hiding on earth. Gabriel, the archangel who fooled us all to be dead, came back. Just showed up at heaven's gates with a goofy grin on his face and a chocolate bar in hand. As all the others, he was welcomed in with wide spread arms. The Winchesters had even renewed a relationship with him, now that the apocalypse was long over and there was no need for them to " take on their roles." The trickster even started helping the Winchester's out here and there, but had to be watched over by Castiel until they were positive he didn't have other motives. But, it seems highly unlikely coming from the peace wanting archangel. 

Shaking his head, Dean grinned a bit. " Nah, didn't want to bother his feathery ass while he's having a good time up top." Classic Dean response, his affection covered with vulgar language and a joking tone. But Dean really did love his angel best friend, Castiel.

" Can't blame you, he finally doesn't have to worry about his brothers and sisters ripping each other's heads off." 

" Yeah, he's got his flock or whatever back together for the most part. You know, besides the one's resting in pieces."

Sam rolled his eyes this time. " How could you be anymore kind?" He asked with mock sarcasm in his voice, shooting his brother number 32 bitch face. #32 meant: " You're being an ass."

" What? I'm just being honest, little brother. They were all dicks, all the ones who are dead. Or in a cage in hell." Bitch face was ignored. 

" Not ALL of them were dicks, Dean. Just most of them." 

Dean scoffed, but kept his focus on the back roads heading out of Kansas. " Oh yeah? And which ones were not dicks, Sam?"

" Samandriel, Balthazar, Anna wasn't terrible, Ezekiel or so Castiel says, and there are probably a couple others." Sam shrugged a bit. 

Considering the examples, Dean decided to let Sam have this one out of the kindness of his heart. " Alright, so they all weren't dicks. I guess. But Balthazar was borderline!"

Sam laughed, shaking his head with a soft grin on his face. His dimples showed through, proving it wasn't a forced smile. Those were the smiles Dean liked best on his little brother. The only ones he liked seeing, actually. Any time Sammy tried to pull up a fake smile or laugh, that was so forced, it more than just upset Dean. It made him angry, angry that he couldn't make his little brother happy. That he couldn't shield him away from all the bad and pain in the world, from Dean as well. And at times, that he couldn't shield Sam..from Sam himself. Sam was his own worst enemy in the end. Though Dean pretends not to know or notice, he knows it all. Every bad thought, every time he has almost raised that gun and pulled the trigger, every time he has made himself bleed just to keep himself from falling apart. All Dean could do was be there for him, and pretend not to know until Sam decided to tell him.

" I guess you're right." Was the last sentence spoken before the car ride fell to silence.

*****************

 

Everything was quiet in the impala as they hit the Tennessee border, the back roads clear. It was early morning, only two in the morning. Sam was curled up in the backseat, sleeping restlessly. Dean had his eyes on the road, soft rock playing on the radio to lull his little brother to sleep and keep him there.

Dean glanced up at the rear view as his brother flipped over onto his other side, now facing the front of the car instead of the seat. He was mumbling and had a slightly distressed facial expression. Another nightmare, not that they were uncommon. They were either about his long ago ex-girlfriend that he could never get over, being soulless and killing people, or Dean tormenting him. Calling him a monster and that he would never trust him. Even if Sam never told him, Dean always listened to Sam's sleep talk. It was impossible to be angry about it, because it was Dean's own fault they happened. He was the one who put those thoughts into his brother's head. Just another bad thing he has done that will eat him alive forever. 

A sudden pain hit his arm, right where the mark was, making Dean wince. It had been hurting a lot lately, but he was keeping it to himself. It had started about three months ago, when the mark starting throbbing and it was turning a fiery red. Not to mention he started to feel extremely sick and fevered. It lasted for about thirty minuets. Over the past month it started to become more often, as well as it had gotten worse. The length of how long it happened now was hours, instead of only half of one. And the pain was terrible.

Preparing but the pain, his fingers tightened on the steering wheel til his knuckles turned white. He would not show any pain, especially when this was around the time Sam would start to awaken, and he didn't want his brother worrying about him more than he already was.

So, Dean decided just to pull off and stop at a gas station. Get some gas, some drinks and food. And a bathroom break, which he was sure Sam needed just as much as he did. Not to mention he could get some medicine and ease the pain up a little bit. 

Reaching back, he shook Sam's shoulder til he stirred awake. " Making a quick stop. Stretch your legs or whatever you need to do. I'll grab some gas and grub, 'kay?" Sam gave a sleepy nod, sitting up and yawning loudly. It was cute, like a puppy. Or that's what Dean thought at least. 

After pumping gas, Dean walked in and walked to the back. He grabbed himself and Sam both a drink, not saying what it was because it's highly frowned upon, and then a bag each of chips, a couple weird health bar things Sam liked, and a thing of doughnuts just to make sure they had enough snacks til they reached Savannah. There, they would actually get some real food. Or, at least Dean hoped they would, but sometimes Sam is just so strict on a case. Handle that, then enjoy the rare nice place they get to visit. Ugh, little bitchy brothers. 

Dean grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen, and walked to the clerk's desk.

" Is that everything?" The young blonde asked, smiling flirtatiously. 

He just noticed her and gave a charming smile. " This and the gas on pump four." 

There was a small impressed look. " Oh, you're into old cars?"

" Fuck yeah, they're awesome. I'm a bit bias about the impala being my favorite, but I can appreciate all the classics."

" So do I, the classics are works of art. You just can't find moters like that anymore."

Dean grinned a bit, nodding. " Right? Anyway, thanks a lot. Have a nice day." He took his bags after she set them on the counter, walking out towards Sam. He tossed a health bar at Sam's chest with the drink, which Sam caught with ease.

" Huh. You noticed the brand and everything. Nice." He said, examining the bar before breaking it open and taking a bite.

" I have too, you're a picky bitch when it comes to you rabbit food." Dean made a face, taking out a doughnut. 

Sam pouted. " Some of the brands suck, they're either too flavorless or bitter. Or they had added stuff that's bad for the body."

" And only you would care about that stuff."

" Nuh uh! A lot of people do." And now Sam was defensive.

Dean rolled his eyes. " Only health freaks." He muttered. 

Sam just dropped the conversation from there, deciding that it really wasn't worth it. " Well, pushing that to the side, did you get any digits?" Sam asked, wagging his eyebrows in a playful and teasing way, that made Dean once again roll his eyes at his awkward brother.

" No, I didn't. Not like we're going to be here longer than like five minuets." Sam just shrugged, an amused glint in his eyes.

" She was hitting on you, not that it's abnormal. They always hit on you." And there was a little glimpse at Sam Winchester's insecurity, which made Dean both annoyed and a little hurt.

" Not like they don't hit on you too." Sam had more long term girlfriends than Dean had, but then Dean always knew that it could never last. And keeping one for only a night kept from painful attachments. Where Dean could except that as life, Sam never could. Sam craved normal, happy relationships with very little drama. The biggest drama being who's friend stole the last piece of pizza. But, Sam knew he could never have that without putting them in danger. He had to learn that the hard way, with Jessica. 

Sam just shrugged. " I guess so, yeah. But not as often. I'm tall and awkward." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing at himself.

" Both of those statements are very true." Dean agreed, smirking a bit.

" He's a moose." The boys jumped a bit, turning with wide eyes. Standing there, was the short and snarky King of Hell himself, Crowley.

Dean whipped around, raising an eyebrow. " Dude! You can't just sneak up like that!" Not that the demon cared about that, because to him it was more or less a game. How could he keep the Winchester's on their toes. The pain on Dean's arm was significantly getting worse, but he really tried to ignore it. 

" Why are you here Crowley?" Sam jumped right to the chase, not in the mood to play games first. 

Crowley tsked slightly. " Always the impatient one, Moose. But you're right, there is business to be had," he looked over at Dean then back at Sam, clearing his throat, " The ah, blade has been stolen."

Both of the brothers looked at each other, eyes wide. " WHAT?! I thought you threw that thing in a freaking volcano!" Two sharp glares pierced at the male, who rolled his eyes.

" I said I did, but that doesn't mean I did. I'm a demon, we lie. I hid it so no other creature could find it, or at least I thought so." The slight impressed look on his face pissed Sam and Dean off more. 

" How long has it been missing?" Sam hissed, and if looks could kill, Crowley would be dead on spot.

Crowley tapped his chin, as though he were thinking. " Hm, wouldn't know. I hadn't checked in months, just went and checked today because I had time. But that's not the issue. We just have to get it back, and quickly. If who ever has it, destroys it, Dean is going to die. No stopping it, either. And no bringing him back."

Dean stared at the older for a long time. " What exactly will happen to me if it's been destroyed?"

Curiosity is what Crowley put that look at. Or fear for his own life. " You wouldn't die immediately, no. It would take a few months, but it would be painful. I don't know specifics, because it has never happened, dimwit. All I know is what I have heard, rumors really." 

Sam's face was heated up in rage, and his eye brow twitched with growing annoyance. " Just tell us the rumors already and stop leading us around like dogs!" He snapped. This only seemed to amuse the demon, whom just shrugged nonchalantly.

" Alright, fine. The mark would start to hurt. Not unusual, from what Dean has said. But, it will slowly get worse, to the point it's barely standable. Sickness will plague you, and your blood will boil from the inside. And that's how it kills you." Crowley was looking at Dean's arm as he said that. " The fire will burn you all over, until it's destroyed your body and soul with it. You can never come back. Your existence is completely gone."

Dean's face grew pale, even at the thought. When he had gotten this fucking mark, it was for the best for everyone. But ever since it has done nothing but hurt him and others. When he was a demon, he killed people. He had hurt Sam in ways he could never fix with an apology, which is why he just pretended it never happened. He killed Cain, in hopes it would take the mark with it, but instead it only fed it. And now, after finally learning how to live with it, it's going to kill him!

Panic is what Dean felt, panic and anger. Panic because he was going to die, and leave Sam. And there was no way Sam would be able to bring him back. If he has no soul, if it's gone, then there is no way to come back. At all. He's gone, like he never existed. And then he's angry because it wasn't fair. Sure, he made terrible mistakes. He wasn't a saint, he sinned more than most. Yet did he really deserve to just be gone? No heaven or hell, nothing? No! Even hell and purgatory would be better than just not existing. And then breaking all of this to Sam?! Not to mention a few months are already close to over!

" Alright, then we have to find it! Dean is not dying!" Sam grabbed out his phone. " I'll call a different hunter to look into the current case. Crowley is going to look for the knife, track down who ever has it. We are going to help, but also start looking harder to find a way to get rid of the mark just in case." 

Dean felt so sick, right now. The added stress and anxiety now made him feel worse, and added to the pain was making him feel light headed. The news, the fact Sam was so adamant on saving him when he couldn't, and the thought of how he was going to die. The cool spring breeze wasn't enough on his cooking skin to cool him off. Instead, when it hit his skin it burned, instead of soothed. Sam and Crowley were talking, well more like fighting. Dean's vision was a bit blurry, but he could hear fine as he leaned against the impala. Sam was bitching at Crowley about responsibility, how he should have been watching after it more. Checking up on the blade more than he had, and it was his fault it went missing. Crowley cursed at him as usual, and brought up being a busy man, that he couldn't dedicate all his time to the backstabbing boys. And that is wasn't his fault that someone obviously had beef with them, that it was their own fault. 

The world was spinning, his arm on fire. Before Dean knew what was happening, he was falling forward while the world began to blacken. Sam ran forward and caught him right before he hit the ground, but it didn't stop him from blacking out. The last thing he heard was Sam yelling " DEAN!", Crowley cursing " Bullocks!", and a flutter of wings from behind him before he fell completely unconscious.

Once again, I want you to remember...this all started as a normal day. As the boys, and you should know, a normal day can just as easily turn into a terrifyingly bad and confusing day. In just a blink of an eye.


End file.
